1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device such as a facsimile machine and more particularly relates to a transmission device capable of being used in combination with an information processing device such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a facsimile machine with a function for connecting with a personal computer. With this type of facsimile machine, when the facsimile machine receives a call signal from a remote facsimile machine, the facsimile machine transmits a predetermined control signal, called a ring command, to the personal computer. Because the facsimile machine transmits this control signal to the personal computer when it starts facsimile reception processes, the personal computer is capable of controlling facsimile transmission processes executed between the facsimile machine and the remote facsimile machine. By having the personal computer control execution of facsimile transmission processes, image data received during the facsimile transmission can be inputted as is from the facsimile machine to the personal computer. In this case, the user can process the image data in the personal computer as he or she desires.
However, the personal computer will be unable to control execution of facsimile transmission processes, unless the facsimile transmission processing program is not only prestored in a memory of the personal computer, but also is being presently executed by the personal computer. However, the facsimile transmission processing program is seldom continually being executed. For example, the user often executes other programs without executing the facsimile transmission processing program.
On the other hand, whenever this type of conventional facsimile machine receives a facsimile transmission, it will always transmit the ring command signal to the personal computer in order to start up the facsimile transmission processes. Accordingly, even when the facsimile transmission processing program is not being executed in the personal computer, the facsimile machine will transmit the predetermined control signal to the personal computer whenever it receives a call signal from a remote facsimile machine.
When the facsimile machine transmits the predetermined control signal to the personal computer while the personal computer in not executing the facsimile transmission processing program, the personal computer will nevertheless execute some type of response process in response to the control signal. When the personal computer is executing some other program when it receives the control signal, the process it performs in response to the incoming control signal will interrupt and temporarily stop the program presently being executed. On the other hand, even if the personal computer executes this response process, as long as the personal computer is not executing the facsimile transmission processing program, then the personal computer can not execute control of facsimile transmission processes based on the facsimile transmission processing program.
In this way, the conventional facsimile machines transmit the predetermined control signals to the personal computer in order to start facsimile transmission processes in the personal computer. Depending on the operation condition of the personal computer, this control signal may only cause the personal computer to execute an unnecessary interrupt process, thereby temporarily stopping data processes presently being executed by the personal computer. This reduces the processing efficiency of the personal computer.
This problem is not limited to a system wherein a facsimile machine is connected to a personal computer. For example, when another type of transmission device, that is, other than a facsimile machine, is connected to another type of information processing device, that is, other than a personal computer, the same type of problem may occur when data is transmitted between the two devices.
It is conceivable to disconnect the connection between the facsimile machine, or other transmission device, and the personal computer, or other information processing device, whenever the facsimile machine receives a facsimile message. Although this would prevent the ringing command from reaching the personal computer, this method is unacceptable because it would also prevent exchange of necessary commands between the personal computer and the facsimile machine.
It is an objective of the present invention to overcome the above-described problems and to provide a transmission device, such as a facsimile machine, that can be controlled as necessary by an independent information processing device during desired transmission processes, but without unnecessarily interrupting data processes being executed by the information processing device when it is unnecessary for the information processing device to control data transmission processes, thereby enhancing efficiency of the information processing device.
A transmission device including: a first transmission unit that transmits data between the transmission device and an information processing device; a second transmission unit that transmits desired data between the transmission device and an external transmission terminal; a determination unit that determines whether the information processing device is executing a data transmission processing program for controlling transmission processes of the second transmission unit; and a control unit that, unless the determination unit determines that the information processing device is not executing the data transmission processing program, controls the first transmission unit to transmit a predetermined control signal to the information processing device when the second transmission unit is to receive data from the external transmission terminal, the predetermined control signal indicating that the second transmission unit is to receive data.
With this configuration, when the information processing device, such as a computer, is executing the program required for data transmission processes using the second transmission unit of the transmission device, that is, the data transmission processing program, the transmission device will transmit the predetermined control signal to the information processing device so that the information processing device will perform appropriate and desired data transmission processes using the data transmission processing program. On the other hand, when the information processing device is not executing the data transmission processing program, then the transmission device will not transmit the predetermined control signal to the information processing device.
This is in contrast to the conventional situation, wherein the conventional transmission device will attempt to access the information processing device regardless of whether or not the information processing device is capable of executing desired data transmission processes, thereby causing the information processing device to perform unnecessary interrupt routines and unnecessary data processing. In the device according to the present invention, data process efficiency of the Information processing device can be maintained at a high level without the reduction in data processing performance that occurs in the conventional situation.
According to another aspect of the present invention, when the information processing device is not presently executing the data transmission processing program for data transmission processes using the second transmission unit of the transmission device, then whether or not the information processing device is presently executing the data transmission processing program is determined based on signals transmitted from the information processing device to the transmission device when the information processing device starts and stops executing the data transmission processing program. As a result, this determination can be accurately and correctly performed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, when the information processing device is presently executing a facsimile transmission program for performing facsimile transmission using a modem, then the transmission device will transmit the predetermined signal to the information processing device. Then, the information processing device will perform appropriate facsimile transmission processes based on the facsimile transmission program. On the other hand, when the information processing device is not presently executing the facsimile transmission program, then the transmission device will not attempt to unnecessary access the information processing device. As a result, other data processing programs presently executed in the information processing device can be effectively performed without interruption.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a transmission device including: a first transmission unit that transmits data between the transmission device and an information processing device; a second transmission unit that receives data from an external transmission terminal; a determination unit that determines whether the information processing device is executing a data transmission processing program for controlling reception processes of the second transmission unit; and a control unit that, when the second transmission unit is to receive data from the external transmission terminal but not when the determination unit determines that the information processing device is not executing the data transmission processing program controls the first transmission unit to transmit to the information processing device, a predetermined control signal indicating that the second transmission unit is to receive data.